the look of horror
by animecrazedfanatic
Summary: what happens after Orihime is saved can ichigo ever forget that look on her face when she frist saw his mask? will things ever be the same? this is my frist story please review


Ichigo saw Orihime's look of fear when he turned into his hallow form. It broke him he thought that I'm trying to save her why does she fear me. Then his mind flashed again to a different scene of the past when he cut down a hollow from behind and she was right in front he saw fear flash in her eyes once more his mind kept flashing over and over to all the times she showed fear of him. He thought all I want is to protect her my friend and then his mind flashed to a different scene one he did not remember it was when she was healing him before she left with the ancaras/espada and he heard her speech of love and how she wished for 5 different lives and how in all of them she would fall for him. He realized what he was remembering was not a dream but that it had really happened and that Orihime was in love with him and he to cared about he just was not sure has to how much or in what way he felt for her was it to love or just friendship. Bam Ichigo woke up with a jolt. The battle had long since ended and yet things were not back to normal. He was home now and everything was like it had been before. They'd fight hallow here and there but her eyes would always flash that fear he hated so much. He though maybe she will never truly stop he packed some things and left.

The vizards walked into their home and saw Ichigo in the corner looking miserable. One went over to him and asked what are you doing here. Ichigo replied in a traced state she fears me she wont say it but I know she fears me. He repeated over and over. The others knew this pain all to well and tried to comfort him. He said I want to leave go I no longer belong here with these people and I have not for a long time even before I became a vizard and no I even more so then before do not belong to the soul society. I'll transfer schools and get away from here and pretend to live among them but will no longer do so there is no use in fooling myself. So they talked amongst themselves and decided to help. First they said we must teach you to be able to hold your sword while still in your body we will retrain you to fight so you will have no need for your badge from the soul satiety and we will teach you to hide your spirit energy and some kido so you can fight without your sword which is a dead giveaway to anyone who is looking for you, then we will leave. For weeks after school he practice and practice he learns to leave his body on his own and to draw out his zanpacto while still in his body. Then he learned to fight in new ways so if someone was sent after him they would not know it was him unless they had known him before.

Karin walked into Ichigo's room sensing something was not right. Seeing that Ichigo was not there she screamed. Yuzu ran to her what's wrong she asked. Ichigo's not here. So he's been kind of distant lately and coming home late or not at all what's the big deal she asked. No something's different this time I don't think his ever coming back. That's ridiculous yes he will you'll see said Yuzu.

Next day at school. Huh where's Ichigo asked Orihime. I don't know replied Chad the bell then rang so everyone sat own after school Orihime realized Ichigo had not shown up all day so he couldn't have just been late do to a hallow or something so she decided to go to his house and see if he was sick or something she took Taskie with her to (who now knows about Ichigo being a soul reaper then to mister hat and clogs)

Sorry Ichigo isn't here girls I haven't seen him since yesterday morning thought you might know where he is, said Ichigo's dad. Sigh well thanks anyways. They leave and are now sitting on the mountain side near the soccer field where Karin usually plays hoping Ichigo might pass by. Where do you think he is Taskie? I don't know probable screwing around somewhere there no need to worry since it is Ichigo we're talking about. I don't know something just doesn't feel right it's like he's gone just gone and I can't feel his presence anymore. Why don't you just try feeling for his spiritual pressure or have urioe find his spirit ribbon or something? I've tried I can't sense it anymore. O hey did something happen? Huh? What do you mean? Well it just seems like Ichigo hasn't been the same since he rescued you from hueco mundo. No I don't think anything happened nothing new anyways. O well how do you feel about him? Asked Taskie. Huh what do you mean why this so sudden? I've been friends with Ichigo for a long time and I really care about him but we've grown apart and he's grown closer to you and I know you care about him too so go after him find him and tell him how you really feel. I…I can't I mean I did once but he was unconscious I just don't have the courage. Well you have to, it's clear he needs you right now so you have to be strong for him.


End file.
